Décembre
by Lied
Summary: songfic Neville et Hermione espérait juste pouvoir voler. Mais il faut croire en soi pour y arriver. Peutêtre un jour... anti Harry et Ron, je préfère prévenir.


Cette fic se situe après le volume 4 de HP, je ne reconnais pas le volume 5 (même si j''emprunte quelques créatures) et 6, et je veux tuer Ronald Weasley... comment ça j'ai pas le droit ?  
Les persos sont malheureusement à JKRowling, Snif... veut posséder Hermione et Neville! Et Severus ! Et Pattenrond et Trevor ! OUIN ! Je les aime !  
Bref, pas de sous, pas de procès, je vous en prie, c'est juste un emprunt, je les rends après la song-fic, je promet.  
Ah, et le lyric est de Linkin Park. Valà.

Bonne lecture.

oOo

**Décembre**

**... My décember, par Linkin Park ...**

oOo

Neville s'installe dans le wagon du Poudlard Express avec fatigue. Son regard se porte à la fenêtre, sur le quai où une multitude joyeuse ou attristée se dit au revoir.  
Il soupire. Il ne fait pas parti de ce monde. C'est du moins ce qu'il ressent. Il se pelotonne dans un coin du fauteuil, espérant, pour une fois, rester seul la durée du voyage, ne sachant si il supportera les regards de pitié ou de mépris des autres... ou même leur indifférence.  
Il veut juste qu'on l'oublie totalement, pour que la douleur s'assourdisse, pour qu'elle soit juste comme une ridicule écharde dans son cœur.  
S'engourdir, ne plus rien éprouver, s'enfoncer dans le noir apaisant et absolu.  
Mais il faut vivre encore, et avancer, malgré tout. Pour eux. Pour leur yeux vides de folie, pour les souvenirs non-dits, leurs hurlements silencieux gravés en lui, pour son enfance volée, pour être encore l'enfant qu'on a oublié, pour ne pas être le Survivant, mais le Maladroit.  
Et serrer les dents, et oublier. Oublier pour continuer.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year_

Encore exceller, encore être la meilleure pour se prouver qu'elle était digne. Digne de quoi ?  
Recommencer l'année suivante et devoir être la plus intelligente, être La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Remettre son habit de miroir aux alouettes. Et se perdre dans les livres pour oublier la solitude et la douleur, le silence, le mépris et les moqueries.  
Et puis sourire, encore, et pardonner une fois de plus à ses bourreaux. Elle regarde Ron saluer à contre-cœur sa mère, se laissant embrasser avant d'effacer la trace du baiser d'un geste fugace. Hermione le contemple avec tristesse.  
Comprend-il seulement ce qu'il a ?  
Harry, dos courbé, fait bonne figure. Le poids des morts pèse sur ses épaules. Elle le sait, mais elle doit faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas savoir, parce qu'il ne veut pas de son aide.  
Et le sang coule devant elle, elle le voit, elle le sent.  
Et se taire, et mettre son habit de misère. Elle avance vite, pour quitter l'endroit, pour chercher un coin de solitude.

_This is my December  
This is all so clear_

Il sent le train partir, le roulis régulier qui berce le wagon. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Il veut la paix. Il ignore les nouveaux, exprès, même si il a l'air pathétique, à quoi sert de faire bonne figure?

Il sent quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il tourne la tête. Il y a juste elle, son repos, sa paix éphémère.  
Elle lui sourit, mi-honteuse, mi-gênée. C'est vrai qu'il a mal réagi l'année précédente quand elle a refusé d'aller au bal avec lui.  
Il avait eu l'impression d'être abandonné encore quand elle avait murmuré "non". Il la contemple.  
Elle, avec ses cheveux en bataille, indisciplinés et récalcitrants à l'ordre qu'elle s'impose. Elle avec ses yeux cannelle morts. Il voudrait pleurer, mais à quoi ça sert?  
Il chuchote des excuses. Elle lui répond d'un sourire, pardonnant comme toujours, quelque soit la douleur.  
Le monde les forge dans les nuances de gris. Leur monde n'est plus noir et blanc, comme du temps de l'enfance.  
Leur temps est maudit. Leur vie est grisaille et il écarte un bras pour l'accueillir.  
Elle se blottit contre lui, ferme la porte d'un coup de baguette, descend les rideaux d'un mouvement en plus, et les coupe du monde. Du reste du monde.  
Elle laisse sa tête tomber sur son épaule.

Ils s'entourent, se créent un cocon rien qu'à eux et laissent les wagons les emmener au loin.

_This is my December  
This is my snow covered home_

Elle regarde le Poudlard Express arriver à sa destination finale. Le château au loin se dresse majestueux. Elle veut retourner avec Neville mais elle est coincée dans le wagon des préfets, où Ron fanfaronne et se dispute avec Malfoy.

Rien ne change.  
À quoi ça servirait ? Ils ne veulent pas changer.  
Rester dans un monde tout blanc ou noir, et juger et ricaner, et rire de ce qui est différent, de ce qui est étrange.  
Et elle fait pareil, pour être identique, et aimée... ou du moins acceptée.  
Mais c'est trop fort, la boule dans sa gorge, qui reste là figée, qui lui donne la nausée, toutes ses attitudes, toutes ses mimiques, toutes ses apparences trompeuses.  
Elle veut sortir, elle étouffe. Elle saisit son chat et part, loin d'eux.  
Hermione veut juste un coin à elle. Elle voudrait respirer, pouvoir s'évader dans la nature, fuir loin, très loin, peut-être s'envoler, pour pouvoir enfin tomber, définitivement, pour déployer ses ailes brisées et s'élancer vers le sol pour y mourir enfin en paix.

Elle veut juste que les mensonges cessent. Mais elle ne peut pas les arrêter.  
Elle cherche son autre, à travers les élèves, puis s'avance pour le rejoindre.

_  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

Il regarde l'avant des calèches. Comme chaque année, il les voit. Comme chaque année, il se tait. C'est leur secret. L'un de leurs maudits secrets.  
Il ne veut pas monter dans le chariot, pas aller rejoindre la froideur des pierres. Il veut juste sa main dans la sienne, et ses yeux hantés.  
Il veut déglutir, mais il a les souvenirs coincés dans l'œsophage. Oublier, c'est juste son désir le plus ardent. À quoi servent les mémoires de toute façon ?  
Il frissonne. Il regarde les autres se presser, rire et monter dans les voitures. Il aperçoit du coin de l'œil Harry hésiter, lui aussi les voient maintenant.  
Il sent quelque chose effleurer sa main. Une peau douce, dos de main contre dos de main. C'est elle.  
Ils mentent depuis le début, ils ne peuvent se dire la vérité, même entre eux.  
Et Neville sait que leurs secrets les rapprochent et les éloignent.  
Il faut monter, il ne reste qu'une calèche. Elle avance la première, plus courageuse, plus suicidaire.  
Il voudrait l'en empêcher, car il sait qu'au bout, il n'y aura à nouveau que douleurs et larmes, peines et rejets.  
Identiques depuis le début.  
Il hait le roux de toutes ses forces. Il hait les Serpentards aussi.  
Il avance une main et s'arrête avant de saisir une de ses mèches brunes qui volette.  
Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?  
Il monte à sa suite.

Et c'est le retour au purgatoire des anges déchus._  
__  
_  
_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed_

Les morts les hantent sans fin. Ils ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit.  
Elle voudrait être libre, mais cherche vainement la solution dans les livres, espère trouver la réponse dans le savoir, dans les propos de ses professeurs. Elle sait qu'elle n'y parviendra pas.  
Elle tortille une mèche entre ses doigts, concentrée sur son livre. Les mots lui font oublier un temps, un court temps, le silence pesant.  
Puis ils reviennent la narguer, la tirer hors de son coin de paix, pour des devoirs qu'ils n'ont pas encore fait pour le lendemain, ou pour s'entendre dire encore qu'elle n'a ni vie ni capacité sociale, ou qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre la vrai douleur, le vrai poids du monde sur ses épaules, ou qu'elle ne sait pas s'amuser, qu'elle devrait sortir, mettre le nez dehors...  
Elle soupire, elle joue les fausses divas des rats de bibliothèque, elle ment, et s'exaspère, pour de vrai, mais se laisse entraîner, même si au bout il y aura encore l'abandon, l'incompréhension et elle qui pardonne sans qu'ils quémandent, et elle qui ferme les yeux sous les coups de couperet de leur fausse amitié.  
Elle se laisse tirer mais elle tourne la tête un instant et l'aperçoit, seul auprès du feu, son crapaud dans une main.  
Mentons... Mentons pour faire semblant d'être heureux.  
Elle veut crier, elle veut hurler, elle veut partir mais les mains fortes la tiennent et la tirent. Elle n'a plus que des ailes brisées qui ne la laissent pas s'envoler.

_And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that_

Il voudrait juste être plus fort, plus brave, leur dire tout ce qu'il pense.  
Se lever et aller casser la figure à l'autre qui soupire et pleurniche sur son sort. Lui qu'on acclame, lui qu'on reconnaît, on le dit un héros.  
Pourquoi? Sa mère est celle qui a tout fait.  
Et lui, ne serait-il pas un dieu vivant alors pour les actions, la mort lente de ses parents?  
C'est l'autre qu'on applaudit, et lui on le repousse comme un déchet, on le garde au loin, juste au cas où, comme une roue de secours, un simple remplaçant de bonne figure.

Il voudrait plus de courage, pour aller prendre ses mains des leurs, leur reprendre ce qu'ils lui ont volé.  
Elle était à lui, son amie, sa sœur d'âme, mais ils ont sauvé sa vie, celle qu'ils avaient pourtant mise en danger. Et ils lui gardent cette dette de vie, comme une laisse, pour qu'elle reste.  
Ils ne se rendent même pas compte des chaînes qu'ils ont forgées autour d'elle. Ils ne voient pas comme elle se débat, au fond de ses yeux, de cette cannelle sucrée et poudrée qui lui promettait affection et compréhension, même si parfois ils s'exaspéraient mutuellement. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, certes, mais leur monde leur suffisait.  
Il pose son nez sur la peau humide et poisseuse de Trevor, il ferme les yeux, pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il la laisse s'éloigner, il les laisse l'emmener.  
Et il la blesse pour ne pas voir sa propre douleur, et il l'abandonne aussi à leurs mensonges. Il hurle, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Sa chair blesse. Ses yeux le hantent.  
Il renonce et pourtant, pourtant... Il voudrait pouvoir déployer ses ailes pour les abriter du monde, mais elles sont trop petites pour servir à quoi que ce soit.  
Alors il reste là.

_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed_

Hermione court, elle pleure, encore. Ils ont recommencé, encore à la rejeter, à la juger, à la condamner. Faisant corps à nouveau contre elle.  
Comme chaque année, elle sert d'exutoire d'un côté ou de l'autre. Elle court, elle détale comme un lapin, s'enfuit le plus loin, le plus profondément dans les entrailles de la terre.  
Elle veut juste qu'on l'oublie.

Ses chaussures claquent et résonnent contre la pierre des escaliers qu'elle dévale. Elle s'enfonce dans les méandres des donjons, son insigne jetée au loin, ses cheveux qui volent, ses livres abandonnés, son sac déjà loin.  
Elle court, elle ne sait pas où; dans l'antre des Serpents? Dans les sources du mal? Ou peut-être un paradis caché?

Qu'est-ce que ça changera?

Elle n'a pas d'avenir, pas de passé qui fasse bien sur le CV de cette société, pas de droits, pas de pouvoir, juste un peu de savoir.  
Elle veut la paix, elle veut crier.  
Elle tombe au sol, genoux qui s'égratignent sur les dalles et laissent quelques gouttes de sang, puis elle se relève et continue à disparaître dans les ténèbres. Elle ne sait pas où elle va dans cette obscurité, mais ça ne change rien.  
Le noir est plus rassurant que les gris de sa vie démolie.

Elle court jusqu'à arriver au point de non-retour, au mur plein et plus rien pour continuer. Elle glisse au sol, contre les pierres et sanglote.  
Dans le noir, elle est invisible de corps, enfin. Elle voudrait déployer ses ailes pour dessiner sa silhouette dans la neige qui tombe dehors mais à quoi ça sert?  
Elle n'est qu'une ange déchue, qu'une marionnette qu'on sort quand on a besoin, un pion sur leur échiquier.  
Elle pleure, larmes silencieuses ruisselant le long des joues, le corps tremblant dans le froid humide des cachots. Elle attend que le silence l'entoure et l'endorme, qu'il l'anesthésie.  
Elle veut juste l'oubli.

_And I  
Take back all the things I said to you_

Neville panique, il court, il furète, il la cherche. Il a attendu qu'elle rentre chez eux, mais elle n'est jamais revenu.  
Les autres n'ont rien dit, ne s'en sont pas inquiétés. Ils ont recommencé. Si il était assez fort, assez courageux, il aurait envoyé son poing dans leurs mentons serrés d'entêtés. Il veut juste qu'ils la libèrent, qu'ils la lui rendent et la laisse être libre, pour être libre à son tour.  
Il sait qu'il est dehors, après le couvre-feu. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?  
Elle est seule, ailleurs, encore en proie à la douleur.

Il s'en veut. Pourquoi est-il si lâche? Pourquoi ne sait-il pas la protéger?  
Il cavale, il quémande l'aide des portraits, il s'agite, peu importe si on vient, il doit la retrouver. Il trouve ses affaires, peu à peu, vers les cachots.  
Dans l'entrée de l'enfer.

Pas là, pitié, pas là. Mais il sait qu'elle s'y est réfugiée. Parce que dans leur tête c'est déjà l'enfer. Il descend les escaliers avec appréhension, en silence autant qu'il peut. Il veut juste la trouver et se blottir dans ses bras, pour grelotter de peur et se savoir en sécurité.

Elle souffre mais elle est la plus forte des deux. Celle qui avance encore.  
Il voudrait être comme elle, fort et décidé.  
Il regrette de l'avoir laisser partir sans se battre, de les avoir regarder la prendre sans rien faire. Il veut qu'elle revienne. Il veut son sourire comme un baiser insaisissable, il veut le profond de ses yeux plus vivant que ces derniers temps.

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to_

Elle fixe le noir, ses yeux s'habituent et découvrent des contours. Elle sait qu'elle n'est plus seule. Il y a quelqu'un ici. De dangereux, de sombre, un être de noirceur.  
Elle ne dit rien. Elle se plaque contre le mur. Elle attend la sentence. La mort au meilleur des cas, le viol et la torture au pire.  
Elle ferme les yeux. Elle se résigne. Elle n'en peut plus de se battre, de mentir, elle veut juste une dernière fois sourire réellement, comme avant. Quand sa vie n'était pas un cauchemar, une illusion de bonheur et de perfection.  
Elle plisse fort les paupières, comme si ça pouvait rendre les frottements de tissus qui se rapprochent moins réels, faire qu'ils soient moins vrai contre les pierres qui les entourent.

Des mains se posent sur son visage. Elle sent un souffle sur son front, sur son nez, le haut de sa bouche. L'autre s'accroupit. les mains sont longues et fines. Elle ne dit rien, elle attend le prix de ses péchés.  
Les mains s'embrouillent dans ses courbes brunes et lourdes, s'emmêlent dans l'enchevêtrement avec lenteur, avec douceur. Elle laisse faire. Un corps descend contre le sien, forçant ses genoux à part, puis ses cuisses, laissant un paire de jambes masculines s'insérer entre elles et remonter sa robe de sorcière le long de ses cuisses.  
Elle frissonne au froid qui s'insinue encore plus sur sa peau. Elle grelotte, ses dents tremblent et s'entrechoquent, se rend-elle compte enfin. L'autre est chaud, elle l'attire contre elle, ses jambes se soulèvent et entourent la taille d'homme.

Elle pleure, elle ne sait pas depuis quand. Des pouces essuient ses larmes. Une arrête de nez se pose, légère, sur le sien rond. Il est anguleux, les mains sont trop grandes, comme les jambes, c'est un adulte qui l'a trouvée.  
L'odeur autour d'elle sent comme les cachots de la classe de potions. Elle halète, se cambre, mais le mur et le corps bloque sa fuite. Une bouche se pose sur la sienne, étouffe son cri, et elle sait soudain alors que ses mains se débattent et atteignent une chevelure qu'elle est prisonnière de Severus Snape.

_Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

Il veut hurler sa frustration, il donne un coup de poing rageur contre un mur, toute sa colère se libère. Il fait trop sombre, ce sont les ténèbres ici bas. Noir comme le néant. Sa baguette illumine à peine de quelques centimètres autour d'elle. Il veut sortir, il veut fuir, partir loin mais il sait qu'elle est là.  
Elle a atteint son point d'arrêt, sinon pourquoi serait-elle restée dans ces limbes?

Il a peur, il panique, il écume, il enrage, il ne sais plus ce qu'il ressent, entre inquiétude et colère. Il veut juste se retrouver comme avant qu'elle le quitte, quand elle était son havre de paix.  
Ils s'étaient trouvés, dans le train, ils s'étaient reconnus... liés par des choses qu'on ne dit pas.  
Elle savait déjà ce qu'il y avait d'attelé aux calèches, elle l'avait lu, elle l'avait vu, elle lui avait dit de ne pas le raconter, car seuls ceux qui ont aperçu la mort le savent.  
C'est vrai. Il veut sangloter. Il tombe genoux au sol, brisé. Il veut juste qu'elle soit là. Elle lui manque tant.  
Elle était son espoir. Et ils le lui ont volé, complètement... tous, ils l'enlèvent pour la blesser et la repousser, comme une grâce accordée.  
S'il était fort, il la reprendrait, la protègerait, pour qu'elle délie ses rires et ses cheveux, qu'elle redevienne sauvage, comme les nymphes qui peuplent les vieux temps.  
Qu'elle court fière et sans chaînes alentours, exempte de plaire à qui que ce soit et qu'elle le regarde comme si ils étaient à nouveau au début, amis, presque frère et soeur, juste à peine, leurs âmes effleurées, leur soif d'être liés par un pacte de sang.

Il essaye de crier son nom, mais les sons se coincent dans sa gorge. Il l'appelle de tout son cœur, mais ne bouge pas.  
Il sait qu'il est faible, qu'il est lâche, qu'il ne fera rien pour conquérir le bonheur parce que ses ailes sont rognées et trop faibles, parce qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est que voler.  
Il pleure sur son amie qu'il laisse aux ténèbres, à la damnation éternelle.  
Il a froid. Si froid.

_This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams_

Elle se débat avec force, mais le corps est plus grand, plus fort, il la maintient dans un carcan. Elle veut hurler, crier, mordre et griffer.  
Elle ne veut plus se laisser faire mais les mains masculines ont quittées ses cheveux pour saisir ses poignets, empêchant ses poings de le frapper, et sa bouche vorace dévore la sienne et étouffe ses mots.  
Elle pleure, larmes qui dévalent ses joues comme une cascade trop longtemps contenue. Elle sent le sexe de son professeur, dur, contre son ventre. Son désir d'homme rend tout à coup plus vrai le sort qui l'attend. Mais il se contente de museler ses mouvements et ses hurlements.

Peu à peu, elle se calme, comme un animal qui comprend qu'il est totalement pris au piège. Il l'allonge, son poids sur elle. Elle a les yeux grand ouverts, essaye de voir à travers les ténèbres son bourreau. Une main masculine lâche un des ses poignets et remonte pour caresser sa joue telle un oiselet effrayé. La bouche possessive continue de dévorer la sienne de baisers lents et plus tendres.  
Elle sanglote, son corps parcouru de faibles soubresauts, elle est sa prisonnière, son jouet.  
Sa destinée ne changera jamais. Elle refuse de fermer les yeux, pour ne pas voir se dessiner le contour dans sa tête de son tout premier bourreau. Celui qui l'a rendu solitaire, indécise, sans confiance, celui qui l'a cloîtrée dans ses apparences trompeuses.  
Mais les mains sont douces et envoûtantes, elles tracent des chemins cajoleurs, des frissons de peur qui se transforment en plaisir, en désir. Son corps traître cède quand sa tête essaye encore de l'obliger à se battre.  
La bouche quitte ses lèvres, le souffle est haletant, de chaque partie. Elle n'ose rien dire. Que pourrait-elle donc dire?

«Si fragile petit ange...» Chuchote la voix soyeuse.

Hermione frissonne sous le poids des mots. Elle pense à Neville, à ces parents torturés par des Mangemorts, aux ombres qui hantent ces yeux. Elle songe à elle, entre les bras de l'un d'entre eux. Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'il serait moins dangereux? Plus honorable? Ou bon? Juste parce qu'il a montré sa marque l'an dernier, pour convaincre cet imbécile de ministre...  
Elle mord sa lèvre, mord ses illusions encore plus brisées.  
Le désir de l'autre est toujours présent contre son bas-ventre. Elle veut ignorer cela, mais il pèse contre elle, lui faisant prendre conscience de ce qu'il prendra d'elle.  
Elle ferme les yeux.  
Elle a tort.  
Devant elle, ils sont tous là, parfaitement dessinés, décrits par son esprit torturé. Elle se sent perdre pied, elle voulait juste un peu de bonheur pour eux et de liberté.

_This is me pretending  
This is all I need_

Neville suit le murs, avec ses mains, sa baguette abandonnée quelque part dans le noir.  
Les larmes couvrent sa vision, mais qui y a-t-il à voir dans ses ténèbres? Il avance, pas tremblant après pas tremblant, tâtonnant pour trouver sa route et son point d'arrivée.  
Il pense à Hermione, aux bras qu'elle soulève, inconsciemment, quand un mouvement brusque se dirige vers elle, à sa joue pourpre et sa lèvre un peu fendue au retour du premier Noël. A ces yeux morts et son bras légèrement pendant à la rentrée de leur troisième année.  
Son rire qui ne résonne plus pour lui, ou n'importe qui. Elle fait semblant, avec Ron, avec Harry, elle dit qu'elle est douée pour les mensonges, la dissimulation.  
Elle fait semblant avec tout le monde.  
Elle cache ses blessures derrière son trop plein de cheveux en bataille.  
Il s'encourage en se rappelant la manière qu'elle a de froncer le nez, dans l'irritation, ou de souffler une mèche qui taquine son nez... même la façon idiote qu'elle a de mordre sa lèvre, quand elle croit que personne ne la regarde.  
Son habitude de lever la main, pour répondre, et plaire et mendier un peu d'attention, d'admiration, de respect... d'acceptation.  
Avoir sa part d'amour, comme les autres. Comme lui, qui se roulait en boule contre elle, avant qu'Harry et Ron ne la lui volent.  
Comme lui qui lui offrait une pâquerette en échange d'une aide scolaire. Certes, ce n'était pas grand chose, il ne savait pas encore à quel point elle lui était précieuse. Pas avant qu'elle ne soit plus là.

Il pense à ses parents, à leur torture. Il n'était qu'un bébé mais au fond de lui, les cris, le feu vert restent gravés. Il sait que son père a tué l'un des leurs, c'est pourquoi il voit au-delà du vide. Il était là. Il sait que sa mère l'a caché, ensorcelé, pour qu'il soit indétectable, en bruit, en mouvement, en tout... elle a tout fait pour qu'il survive.  
Il pense à Hermione condamnée juste par naissance, et il pense à lui jugé par famille interposée. N'y a-t-il aucune chance de vivre pour eux-même, par eux-même?

Il avance, il continue, il cherche dans le néant la lumière des yeux cannelle.  
Son corps est secoué d'énormes pleurs hoquetant.  
Il veut juste retrouver Hermione et se glisser entre ses bras, à l'abri de son corps. Et tout oublier. Tout. Qu'il ne reste rien.  
Le besoin d'elle le tiraille. Tellement qu'il manque une marche et dévale l'escalier en roulé-boulé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans l'espoir d'amortir la chute et la douleur poignante.

Il s'étale au sol. Il y a deux souffles, il en reconnaît un.

_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed_

Elle rouvre les yeux, elle ne veut pas. La panique l'enserre, les visages la raillent et la blessent. Elle entend un bruit sourd de chute mais c'est juste la souffrance qu'elle sent au fond d'elle, et le souvenir et l'effroi.  
La bouche cruelle baise le bout de son nez, le coin de sa bouche, son front. Elle tourne la tête, à peine et les lèvres posent un baiser sur son oreille avant de venir y murmurer.

«Que me donnez-vous pour votre liberté?»

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Qu'a-t-elle à donner? Elle n'a déjà plus ni liberté ni raison d'exister...  
Elle veut le lui dire mais il y a une autre voix.

«Mon âme.» Déclare une gorge abîmée.

Elle se ploie, se tortille, essaye de s'échapper. Non, pas ça. Pas ça pour elle, elle ne le mérite pas.

«Non! Non je vous en prie! Pitié!» Supplie Hermione. « Neville, va-t-en! VA-T-EN!»

Mais son corps est soulevé, elle est remise debout, et poussée en avant. Elle se retourne, fouille les limbes, le noir, ses grands yeux de biche papillonnent, ses mains s'avancent, elle touche une poitrine dure, de granit. Elle discerne les boutons de la tenue de son professeur. Elle s'agrippe à lui.

«S'il vous plait, laissez-le, il n'a rien fait! Rien!»

Elle ne sait plus, les images s'embrouillent dans sa tête. Elle revoit son frère, son petit frère qui pleure et crie, son père, et puis soudain le sang, le sang partout dans les escaliers, après la chute interminable en bas des escaliers, ses jambes à elle qui tremblent et la lâchent. Les supplications de sa mère, les siennes, qui prient pour la pitié l'homme qui trône immense au palier, alors que le dernier souffle s'échappe de la poitrine enfantine.  
Et la thèse simple de l'accident d'un bébé de trois ans dans des escaliers. Et les regards des autres qui se détournent, refusent de voir, de savoir.  
Non. Elle ne veut pas un autre qui souffre.  
Elle enlace l'homme, elle se colle contre lui.  
Tout ce qu'il veut, tout et n'importe quoi, qu'il le prenne mais pas Neville. Pas un autre qui compte pour elle. Qui sourit comme lui souriait. Qui patauge maladroitement dans le lac un matin pour lui offrir une fleur d'eau, qui plaisante timidement, et la regarde avec une admiration qu'elle ne mérite pas, avec une soif d'amour qu'elle ne sait pas donner. Qui lui offre encore parfois l'impression d'être vivante.  
Elle essaye de bloquer l'homme, qu'il n'avance pas. Que l'épisode de ne reproduise pas.  
Elle pleure hystérique maintenant.  
Les mains fouillent sa chevelure, s'y attachent et la tirent dans un baiser fanatique. Puis il la repousse.

«Fuyez! Tous les deux! MAINTENANT!»

Elle vacille sur ses jambes puis se redresse, essaye de trouver Neville qui se relève difficilement, puis, main dans la main, ils courent, ils s'échappent vers ce qu'ils espèrent la sécurité.  
Ils se tiennent comme si leur vie en dépendait, ils ne jettent pas un regard en arrière.  
Ils fuient.

_And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that_

Neville essaye de reprendre son souffle mais n'y arrive pas. Il se laisse tirer par Hermione. Il sait que le Grand Méchant Loup les suit. Il n'entend rien mais il le ressent.  
Il court toujours, main dans sa main. Il a peur, pourtant le contact physique le rassure. Un embranchement les arrête.  
Où aller?  
Il prend à gauche, la tire avec lui, et ils détalent encore. Une porte.  
Elle s'ouvre. Ils entrent. Ils la referment, poussent le loquet et se laissent lentement glisser contre le bois jusqu'au sol.

Elle larmoie violemment alors que ses mains le saisissent et l'attirent contre elle, au creux de son giron. Il s'y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'a plus de larmes, mais des gémissements lui échappent, ainsi que des hoquets, alors qu'il se laisse tenir et rassurer.  
Elle lui a tant manqué, il a eu si peur de la perdre. L'idée que l'autre ait pu... aurait pu la blesser, la souiller.

Que lui aurait-il rester pour vivre?  
Elle est sa seule lumière dans la nuit. Le seul puit de ce désert qu'est le monde.  
Il la serre, il la caresse, pour s'assurer qu'elle est vraie. Son parfum de fleurs est mêlé de sueurs, de larmes, de poussières... mais il reconnaît cette odeur, il lui a fabriqué le bain moussant fleuri. Sa seule réussite de breuvage magique. Chaque mois, il choisit les plus parfumés des corolles ou des plantes et crée pour elle ce produit. Juste pour qu'un peu de lui, malgré tout, soit avec elle.  
Il inspire de sa fragrance, calmé et rassuré. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais la colère, la chute, les courbatures et blessures, la peur, les larmes, la course-poursuite, tout cela l'a vidangé. Il est dans ses bras, tendres, elle chuchote des mots d'affection dans le creux de ses cheveux.  
La salle est fermée, ils n'auront qu'à attendre le jour pour s'échapper. Ses yeux se ferment tous seuls.  
Il s'endort au creux de son havre de paix. Elle est tout ce qu'il faut de repos et d'éden pour son âme isolée. Sa tête dodeline, une dernière fois, puis il s'assoupit.

_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed_

Elle a la tête affalée, comme le reste de son corps, contre la porte en bois. Le poids lourd et endormi de Neville la garde à la réalité.  
Elle a conscience qu'il est de l'autre côté. Elle frissonne. Elle sent son regard qui perce l'épaisseur boisée. Hermione regarde le plafond. La salle est petite, exigu même, elle distingue rien, dans le noir, mais il lui semble qu'il s'agit d'une buanderie.

Elle se demande pourquoi il n'a pas encore ouvert la porte. Elle n'a pas la foi de réveiller Neville. Elle est prête à lui donner ce qu'il faut pour qu'il laisse le garçon en paix.  
Il vaut mieux qu'il dorme pendant ce temps, qu'il ignore tout, sinon, il voudra encore s'interposer.  
Elle regrette de l'avoir repousser, loin, quand Ron et Harry sont entrés dans sa vie, après l'affaire du Troll. Pourtant, elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'a fait. Au fond de son estomac, elle avait eu cette douleur immense, en luttant avec elle-même pour reprendre ses mots, pour rester avec lui, mais c'est comme si quelque chose la pousser à l'éloigner, comme si on lui refusait le droit de rester son amie, sa presque sœur.  
Elle se reconnaît chaque matin dans ses yeux, quand elle le croise. Pas besoin de miroir ou de ressemblance physique.

Le loquet bouge. Elle tend son corps pour repousser sans mouvement brusque Neville, et le coucher au sol sans le réveiller. Elle essaye de ne pas s'appuyer sur la porte, pour ne pas tomber en arrière quand celle-ci s'ouvre.  
Il y a un courant d'air, le seuil est libre de barrière et elle sent deux jambes remplacer son haut de siège précédent.  
La peur s'insinue dans son ventre mais elle parvient à glisser Neville à terre. Elle se relève.

«Mon corps, mon âme, ma liberté... Ce que vous voulez mais ne l'y mêlez pas.» Implore-t-elle.

Une main remonte jusqu'à mettre sa joue au creux d'une paume calleuse. Il s'approche d'elle, joint leurs corps.

«Votre cœur.»

Elle veut protester, s'opposer, cependant, elle ne dit rien et acquiesce silencieusement contre la main forte. Elle est soulevée et portée jusqu'à hauteur de son visage. Il est mangé par les ombres, invisible au creux du néant.  
Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. Elle ne sait pas comment on peut donner un cœur. Peut-être veut-il juste son vrai cœur, son organe vital ?  
Mais elle sent bien qu'il veut dire l'amour.  
Comment peut-elle offrir son amour à quelqu'un qui menace dans les ténèbres et utilise la violence?  
Elle s'interroge en dérivant vers le sommeil, étrangement, alors qu'il la berce.

_And I  
Take back all the things I said to you_

Il se réveille dans un lit. Un lit inconnu. La pièce, il ne la reconnaît pas. Il se redresse. Où?  
Puis la pire de ces peurs le foudroie: HERMIONE!  
Il l'a abandonnée, il lui a échoué... Il n'est rien qu'un raté. Neville pleure, pleure son âme, pleure son cœur, pleure son sang. Les draps absorbent le liquide rouge mais ne le consolent pas.  
Il pleure. C'est de sa faute. Rien que sa faute.

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to_

Hermione essaye d'ignorer, la main qui caresse son corps nu. Elle repose sur le ventre, cachant de son mieux, avec sa pudeur, ses attributs. Il est toujours vêtu et ne semble pas s'en offusquer.  
Il cajole son corps du bout des doigts, lui arrache des frissons dans la pénombre de la chambre, dessine une carte imaginaire sur sa peau et parait apprendre chaque aspérité de celle-ci.  
Parfois il s'arrête sur une cicatrice mal-refermée qui lui reste de sa réalité. Elle entend son aura s'agrandir et s'assombrir, plus maléfique, plus coléreux, alors il continue sa route du tendre et parcourt encore son corps, s'apaisant lui-même.  
Parfois, les doigts errent plus bas, trop bas, et elle cache son rougissement, sa honte, son gémissement dans l'oreiller qu'elle saisit et où elle enfouit son visage. Mais cela ne l'arrête pas. Ni le met en courroux.  
Il la câline, encore, et encore, rendant son corps accueillant, soumis, et son âme plus faible. Elle sent bien que son enveloppe charnelle cède, se cabre sous ses mains, s'exalte de désir et de besoin pour lui, pour répondre, pour capituler.  
Cependant elle mord sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, essaye encore de lutter dans son esprit, mais n'y arrive pas.  
Il embrasse le haut de sa clavicule, dépose un autre baiser au creux de ses reins, ses mains se posent sur le bas de son dos, juste un peu plus haut que les fesses.

Pourquoi ne la prend-il pas? Pourquoi ne la force-t-il pas? Elle lui donne tout contre la vie de l'autre...  
Mais il se contente de s'allonger à son côté, de passer un bras possessif sur elle et de l'attirer contre lui, de la draper contre son corps dur et masculin. Il y a toujours l'évidence du désir, du besoin qu'il a d'elle. Pourtant, il ne fait rien.  
Sa peau s'irrite contre le tissu de sa tenue aussi noir que ces yeux, aussi profond que les ténèbres. Et il ne se livre pas à son désir et il l'enserre contre lui et elle sent qu'elle s'endort à nouveau.  
Et il murmure en latin, des mots qu'elle ne saisit pas.

_Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

Neville combat avec la poignée de porte, il veut sortir, il veut mourir, il veut trouver Hermione et prier son pardon, sa rémission... et prier que l'autre ne lui ait rien fait.  
La douleur l'empoigne.

A quoi sert l'oubli?

A rien! Il ne pourra pas oublier ce dont il sera responsable. Elle brisée, elle saccagée, elle violée, elle souillée.  
Il tire avec violence, pousse avec hargne, triture avec rage, se lamente sur la perte de sa baguette. Rien ne change, il est toujours prisonnier. Il veut des ailes pour voler, pour être libre, des ailes pour les emmener, la mener loin de tout ce mal, de tout ce néant.  
Il ne sait plus. Il ne sait rien que le désir d'elle en sécurité, éloignée à jamais des bourreaux, des tortures ordinaires et de cette vie infernale.

Il secoue la poignée, rien n'y fait, rien n'y cède.  
Ilsent son âme partir en lambeaux, il se sent damné. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?  
Et dans sa tête, il y a des mots en latins, trois fois rien, juste un chuchotement lointain.  
Elle est là, ailleurs, à côté, elle est là, et rien, rien ne pourra plus les sauver.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year_

L'homme sombre regarde ses proies endormies.

Demain, il commencera, il forcera leurs ailes endormies à sortir, à s'ouvrir, à pointer vers le ciel. Arrachera les dernières plumes duveteuses de l'enfance du garçon, câlinera les plus douces de la jeune fille pour qu'elles soient de soie, pour qu'elles accueillent, dans le repos et la douceur.  
Et faire d'elle leur vaisseau, leur paradis, leur abri.

Il contemple le jeune homme, blotti comme un chaton contre le ventre nu de sa compagne. Il fixe les bras blancs et féminins qui entourent et protègent l'adolescent.  
Son désir le tiraille. Il veut écarter les cuisses rondes et vierges de mains d'homme pour pousser dans sa féminité. Il veut lui arracher des cris, des gémissements de plaisir, s'y perdre et pousser encore, plus loin plus profond dans sa chaleur et jouir en elle.  
Que ces bras se tordent sur son dos, et le griffent d'une lutte sans merci pour le plaisir.  
Qu'il n'y est que lui qui ravage son corps et provoque des spasmes de jouissance.  
Et que le garçon soit une arme, un guerrier, pour combattre le démon dehors qui veut leurs âmes et leurs sangs.

Il ne veut plus tuer vainement. Mais pour cela, il lui faut une raison.  
Il ne croit plus dans le magicien blanc. Il n'a pas foi dans le chevalier à l'éclair, à l'esprit brisé. Il ne croit pas que la nuée de chevaliers de feu et de flammes suffira.  
Ils mourront si rien n'est fait.

Mais depuis qu'il a posé ses yeux sur elle l'an dernier, dans cette robe bleue, dans son sourire triste et heureux, il ne rêve que d'écarter les cuisses rondes et fermes de l'enfance pour la faire femme.  
Il a maudit l'autre, l'empêchant de la vouloir jamais, de la souiller. L'étalon de Karkaroff ne l'aurait pas touché, avant il l'aurait tué.

Il veut une raison d'exister. De se battre.  
Alors, il l'a étudiée. Il a disséqué sa vie, ses rires, ses larmes, ses mots, ses émotions, ses actions… observé ses regards, vers où ils se tournent, vers qui ou quoi, pour qui, parce que quoi… Il veut la posséder, il veut ses jambes et bras ouverts, accueillant, désireux de lui, de son poids, de son besoin d'homme, de son besoin simple, de ses caresses et ses morsures.  
Il veut chaque parcelle de peau marqué au fer blanc de ses doigts, et ses soupirs, longs et doux, qui ne seront plus que pour languir de lui.  
Alors, pour cela, il est prêt à tout lui offrir, la libérer du joug de ses bourreaux, un à un, sauver le garçon et le lui ramener, le lui offrir comme un bijou, tel un cadeau détourné.

Il tuera encore.  
Ce n'est pas un souci, pas un arrêt pour lui.  
Il sourit. Ses dents jaunes semblent luire, malgré leur terne aspect, comme des couteaux, comme des crocs affûtés. Elles sont carnassières, elles crient pour le sang, la mise à mort.  
Il avance une main, effleure une mèche brune, l'entortille autour de ses doigts, en examine la texture, prend du plaisir dans la caresse de son satin.  
Il a un meurtre à commettre. Il doit partir.  
Un dentiste attend son heure.  
Il va mourir. Et lui prendre son enfant en héritage, sa fille en offrande, sa descendance en prix du sang.  
Et quand il reviendra, il écartera les cuisses douces, et goûtera de sa langue sa clarté virginale, sa pureté éplorée. Il câline une dernière fois la tête brune qui sourit apaisée, content d'avoir amener le garçon blessé entre ses bras maternels.  
Mais il s'assurera que bientôt, elle en choie d'autres, plus petits, plus sombres, aux ailes d'angelots, à sa pureté originelle.

Severus Snape s'éloigne et disparaît dans l'obscurité.  
Il sait que ses trophées continueront leur sommeil jusqu'à son retour.  
Il a du sang à faire couler.

_This is my December  
This is all so clear_

Il est une arme, il est l'épée.  
Il a peur encore, mais il sait la maîtriser. Il regarde le sang couler alors qu'il retire l'arme du fourreau de chair où il l'avait plongée.  
Il fixe son maître. Celui le contemple en retour et incline imperceptiblement le menton. Un signe d'acquiescement, un compliment infime mais là. Il tue comme il le faut.  
Il regarde le cadavre au yeux vides à ses pieds.

Neville ne frissonne même pas au regard mort. Ils ne sont rien que des obstacles sur leur route. Il s'abaisse pour essuyer l'épée sur la robe de bon marché du tué, il ne vomit plus à la mise à mort maintenant, il se contente de la fixer, de la réduire juste à une réalité nécessaire.  
La grande carcasse de Goyle père n'est plus qu'un amas de chair inutile. Qu'il repose en paix, si il le peut sous le poids de ses péchés.  
Peu à peu, par la férule de son mentor, il apprend à donner le dernier souffle. Cependant, jamais qu'à ces rebuts de la société castratrice qui renie sa sœur, sa mère de cœur, son bonheur aux ailes blanches et déployées.

Elle les attend sûrement dans les salles profondément enfouies sous terre, cachée aux yeux de tous, introuvable à chacun autre qu'eux deux, un livre à la main, patiente et inquiète d'eux.  
Il regarde l'homme qu'il a craint un temps, il range son épée, arme indétectable pour un meurtrier qui ne veut laisser aucune trace magique au ministère ou à l'Autre, pour les retrouver.  
Il se met devant lui, cherche encore un peu de considération de cet homme qu'il prend désormais pour père.  
Il n'a plus d'autre modèle, plus d'autre vertu que de suivre la trace noire de cet être sombre.  
Lui, cette noirceur masculine, tue les autres qu'il doit pour rester un espion de chaque côté et porte la mort, sans hésiter, afin de satisfaire leur but unique, sa finalité suprême, un monde sûr pour elle, ange parmi les anges, divine parmi les femmes.

Ce soir, ils rentreront, le côté de l'Autre vide de quelques hommes de plus, le côté de Lumière se félicitant sans comprendre le pourquoi ou le comment, que leur importent.  
Il ira faire semblant de se coucher dans son dortoir, d'être encore le pathétique garçon de maladresse et d'absence, puis il se dirigera vers son vrai lieu de vie, sa chambre aux couleurs de futaie sauvage.  
Il s'étendra dans son lit immense, et s'endormira aux sons des gémissements de plaisir de la chambre d'à côté, là où sa figure paternelle cherche sa paix à lui, son pardon et son ciel.  
Il planera dans des rêves doux sous les cris d'amour d'elle, qui accueille et pardonne, et offre son corps dans la ferveur à l'ange démoniaque qu'est ce protecteur d'adoption.  
Il sait qu'elle accepte les attentions de l'autre, qu'il ne force ni son corps, ni son cœur.  
Et c'est pourquoi les soupirs de plaisir le bercent et le satisfont.  
Il se sent comme un enfant qui surprend les ébats de ses parents, et y prend goût.  
Il a la saveur de son cri d'amour en lui, quand elle pleure son orgasme ultime et que son mentor suit, silencieusement. Il a le besoin de cette chanson qui parle d'hymenée dans ce monde d'agonie et de trépas.  
Le sang n'a pas d'importance tant qu'elle sourit de désir, de plaisir, de joie douce.  
Alors, elle, protégée, mise à l'écart du monde, il la veille, et il se sent fort, et brave, et courageux enfin.  
Il est ce qu'il a toujours voulu être, lié par sa vie.

Neville ploie sa tête contre le torse de Severus Snape. Il s'y abandonne. L'homme passe une main dans ses cheveux, un geste de fierté, un geste de félicitation, d'affection, une reconnaissance. Il sourit dans le tissu de noirceur, ces ailes sont libres derrière lui, elles envahissent la terre.

Il est le combattant, il est le soldat, il est le chevalier du crépuscule.  
Il est un enfant qui a trouvé son univers, une place, la raison de vivre.

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to_

Hermione soupire un peu et se retourne sur le ventre, allongée sur la tapis devant l'âtre.  
Elle fait partie des victimes de guerre. Son père est mort, assassiné par la main d'un Mangemort. Parfois, quand elle le regarde, lui, son homme, son amant, son complément, elle se doute de qui, mais qu'importe.  
Il ne la blesse jamais, contrairement au reste. Elle est comme une plume fragile, dont il caresse les bords, doucement, lentement, de peur de froisser un fil d'elle.  
Elle les attend.  
Il est tard, mais le cachot lui est accueillant.

Elle feint encore avec les deux autres, avec Harry et Ron, pour qu'ils ignorent tout de la vérité, de son corps qui ploie et se plie au désir possessif de son noir mâle.  
Elle se sent comme une princesse barbare, comme un reine empoisonnée, comme une impératrice sulfureuse.  
Il tue pour elle, pour un royaume qu'elle pourrait traverser en paix, et son sang sur ses mains ne l'effraie pas, ne la rebute pas… il n'est que du sang, qu'une fin.  
Lui ne tuera pas d'enfants, ne les battra pas, il lui promet, chaque soir, chaque nuit, quand il prie son corps de s'ouvrir, quand il écarte ses cuisses et s'insinue entre elles, avec force, avec passion, avec avidité.  
Elle est comme une oasis dans un désert, un précieux objet de mystère dont on ignore la réelle utilité mais qui comble de bonheur et de paix.

Elle caresse son ventre plat, couvert de sa robe bleue, de ses robes bleues qu'il lui offre souvent, elle voudrait qu'il cède, elle se sent comme une fleur qui espère devenir un fruit mûr. Mais il veut attendre la fin de la guerre, la destruction de l'Autre.  
Ce démon qui menace dans l'ombre, alors elle accepte.  
Elle étudie, elle apprend, elle devient meilleure chaque jour, non plus pour épater, pas plus pour être voulue, mais pour avoir les moyens de veiller sur eux en retour.  
Ses pouvoirs grandissent peu à peu vers une direction inattendue. Ses mains n'hésitent pas, ses mots s'activent, elle soigne et guérit, sait chaque plante, chaque onguent, chaque breuvage qui convient, cherche et furète, interprète et crée, invente pour soigner leurs blessures ou d'autres plaies.  
Elle ne peut encore combattre le feu vert mais elle peut le stopper, un cours instant, l'arrêter d'un bouclier éphémère, invisible. Il en a sauvé quelques innocents ainsi.  
Il revient avec un sourire tordu, chaque fois qu'une vie n'est pas inutilement prise dans les angelots de cette obscurité.  
Mais c'est un secret qu'ils ne sont que trois à partager.  
Personne, autre, ne sait pourquoi ceux-là survivent. L'un dont on ne prononce pas le nom enrage, l'un qui doit le défaire les jalouse, et le dernier, laissant toujours le combat à d'autres, cherche en vain le savoir.  
Ils sont les bras, les glaives, les chevaliers, elle est la source, la dame de source.

Le pouvoir lointain la berce.

Elle sait qu'ils rentrent à la maison.  
Elle attend, si ils ne sont pas blessés, Neville viendra plus tard, lui sera là en premier. Il s'abaissera jusqu'à elle, défera la robe et la laissera nue sous son regard de ténèbres.  
Il se posera sur le tapis, à côté d'elle, et la contemplera longtemps, traçant de ses doigts de multiples chemins qui lui arracheront des frissons et le besoin de lui.  
Son cœur ploiera devant le regard de mendiant qu'il lui dédiera, de ce besoin fort qu'elle l'accepte de son plein gré. Alors elle se lèvera pour se glisser contre lui, contre sa robe aussi noire que les limbes, son désir d'homme évident contre son bas-ventre. Elle entourera sa taille masculine avec ses jambes, les bras forts la soulèveront et la mèneront dans leur sanctuaire.  
Son corps allongé sur le matelas, elle lui ouvrira ses cuisses, son cœur, son âme, cambrée, cabrée, et pleurer sous sa touche, et gémir dans ses bras, et crier son nom pendant que ces ailes se déploieront et toucheront l'éden invisible et les ramèneront au paradis.

Et elle sourit en tournant la page de son manuel de Breuvages Magiques, alors qu'elle complète le devoir qu'elle devra rendre après-demain.

_Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

Le temps s'est passé, les années écoulées. C'est la septième de son retour. C'est l'instant de vérité, l'agonie, le champ de bataille, la dernière affliction de ce monde en chaos.  
Severus regarde mourir le rouquin devant lui. Son corps qui pâlit, sa vie qui se dilue dans le néant, il regarde, avec patience, avec plaisir.  
Il ne fait rien. Il se contente de tuer ceux qui approchent, du côté de Celui-Qui-Veut-Régner. Il attend.

Elle apparaît, belle et femme, elle court dans ses robes bleues qui flottent au vent de misère et de sorts maudits. La robe est sale par endroit, déchirée, mais elle, elle est intact, son corps intouché. Qui oserait serait réduit à l'état d'épave, de chairs décomposées, son fils y veille.  
Il regarde Neville derrière elle, qui lève son épée et sa baguette, et n'hésite pas, il voit les Mangemorts tomber comme nuées de mouches.  
Il sourit. Le sang jaillit. C'est si bon. Elle accourt et arrive, se jette dans ses bras.

Son ange, sa fleur de pardon. Il lui désigne le roux, elle le quitte et se précipite.

C'est à elle de le sauver, pour reprendre les chaînes qu'ils ont forgées. Si les deux meurent sans la libérer, elle sera comme lui, damnée à vie par le trépas absurde d'un égoïste.  
Il la contemple, éradiquant sans une pensée ceux qui approchent pour la blesser.  
Le roux la fixe, priant, pleurnichant, elle sourit à peine, mâchoires tendues, serrées dans un effort colossal.  
Il survivra. Il est vivant. Ses ailes se dressent plus haut, au ciel, qu'elle touche. Un des fers tombe et la libère. Il veut la prendre contre lui, la serrer à ne plus laisser quelque espace entre eux.

Neville lui jette un regard, il acquiesce. Ils l'entourent, abandonnant Ron Weasley au soin d'un de ses frères qui accourt. Hermione entre eux, ils s'approchent du point final.  
Harry lutte et perd contre l'Autre. Il s'écroule au sol et hurle de mort lente sous les coups répétés d'un sadique Doloris.  
Il arrête les sorts, les détourne, reprend son droit de vivre en sauvant le fils de celui qui l'a entravé. Elle se jette sur Harry, emploie sorts et potions, le soigne et le ramène aux vivants.

Neville s'interpose enfin entre lui et Voldemort.

Mort. L'homme serpent tombe, le démon agonise dans la surprise et l'incompréhension. Une épée dans le coeur, son âme pourtant veut s'échapper, recommencer comme des années plus tôt sa survivance, mais alors une main furieuse se plaque contre son front et Neville hurle, sa colère, sa rage, sa peine, son passé.

Le sang coule, coule et s'écoule.

Il se précipite sur la créature démoniaque et hurle des éclairs verts qui touchent tous leur but, alors qu'Hermione psalmodie, chante et étend ses ailes totalement libres. Sa voix se mêle d'amour aux leurs de fureur. Il crie la mort, et son fils choisi délivre sa puissance.

Alors vient l'oubli.  
Et le néant couvre le champ de bataille et les morts comme les vivants. Ténèbres qui s'étendent.  
Il sourit, l'heure de son règne vient.

_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to_

Trois paires d'ailes se déploient.

L'une de blancheur duveteuse, tentatrice d'envie de glisser les mains sur les plumes, pour en tester la douceur, le velours, qui se courbe et choie l'espace autour d'elle comme on fait d'un enfant.  
L'une de noir plein, qui remplit l'espace, le compresse, l'arrête, et le tient, aussi revêche et puissant qu'un crin d'animal, aussi fort et présent qu'un roc.  
L'une de peau noire tendue, rapiécée, couturée, de cicatrices entrelacées, au cuir tanné sombre, onduleux, vivant et mortel, qui englobe le monde et entoure le blanc lumineux des plumes satinées de la femelle.

Trois qui ne forment qu'un.  
Un éclair, une ligne verte au milieu du triangle.

Un rire virulent, violent.  
Un cri de victoire exutoire.  
Un carillon féminin de notes joyeuses qui s'échappent au vent.

Ils sont trois, ils sont en vie.

Et le renouveau apparaît. La neige recouvre le champ, les blessées, les morts... les vivants.  
Ils sont trois, ils sont tout, ils sont le règne.

Et la neige tombe, encore, encore, encore.  
Et tombe, tombe mais ne peut effacer les silhouettes royales qui s'étreignent et s'enlacent, et s'embrassent dans l'air fin.

Et la neige tombe sur décembre, puis elle cesse et s'oublie en manteau empesé.  
Et attend.

Il sourit de sa dentition jaunie, comme un carnassier affamé. Il ploie son corps autour du sien. La reine rit et se laisse envelopper.  
Le chevalier râle pour la forme, mais accepte la main de son roi, de son père.  
Ils regardent le monde avec des yeux avides.

La neige qui illumine et purifie, la neige les réunit tout trois, et le monde trouve son équilibre.

_Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

oOo

**FIN **

oOo

ooOoo

Avec toutes les idées foireuses et humoristiques que j'avais sorties, il fallait que je m'y attende. L'a bien fallu compenser... résultat : ça ! T.T  
C'est catastrophique, c'est affreux, c'est affligeant... c'est dépressiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif !  
Je suis une carne en drame, j'en fais toujours des tonnes et j'ai toujours la sensation d'exagérer et de devenir ridicule.  
AAAARGH !  
Snif... Pourquoi je peux pas avoir que des idées de fics et song-fics décenteuuuuuuuhs !

Lied qui adore Severus, Mione et Neville.

(Et qui aime bien, châtie bien, il parait. Mouais...)

NB : Merci à Wendy Malfoy et ma Kirin d'amour à moûa , merci pour la betalecture. je vous aime ! Non, c'est vrai ! Je VOUS aime.

oOo

Traduction du lyrique :

C'est mon décembre  
Mon moment de l'année  
C'est mon décembre  
Tout est si clair

C'est mon décembre  
Ma maison couverte de neige  
C'est mon décembre  
Moi solitaire

Et si seulement  
Je n'avais pas l'impression  
Que quelque chose me manque  
Et je  
Retire toutes ces choses que j'ai dites  
Pour vous faire sentir ainsi  
Et si seulement  
Je n'avais pas l'impression  
Que quelque chose me manque  
Et je  
Retire toutes les choses que je vous ai dites

Et j'abandonne tout cela  
Pour avoir juste un endroit  
Où aller  
J'abandonne tout cela  
Pour avoir quelqu'un  
Vers qui m'en retourner

C'est mon décembre  
Ce sont mes rêves couverts par la neige  
C'est moi feignant  
Que c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin

Et si seulement  
Je n'avais pas l'impression  
Que quelque chose me manque  
Et je  
Retire toutes ces choses que j'ai dites  
Pour vous faire sentir ainsi  
Et si seulement  
Je n'avais pas l'impression  
Que quelque chose me manque  
Et je  
Retire toutes les choses que je vous ai dites

Et j'abandonne tout cela  
Pour avoir juste un endroit  
Où aller  
J'abandonne tout cela  
Pour avoir quelqu'un  
Vers qui m'en retourner

C'est mon décembre  
Mon moment de l'année  
C'est mon décembre  
Tout est si clair

Et si seulement  
Je n'avais pas l'impression  
Que quelque chose me manque  
Et je  
Retire toutes ces choses que j'ai dites  
Pour vous faire sentir ainsi  
Et si seulement  
Je n'avais pas l'impression  
Que quelque chose me manque  
Et je  
Retire toutes les choses que je vous ai dites

Et j'abandonne tout cela  
Pour avoir juste un endroit  
Où aller  
J'abandonne tout cela  
Pour avoir quelqu'un  
Vers qui m'en retourner


End file.
